Naruto: The King of Levitation
by Saoni
Summary: Naruto did not care for what the villagers had to say about him, or how they treated him. With seemingly no emotions and a strange power that is shrouded in mystery he takes the ninja world by storm! Smart / Strong Naruto. Naruto x Hanabi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1

A old man wearing a red hat on with the kanji for fire sighed as he looked down at the paper on his desk, it was a document with the names of all the students in the academy. At the very bottom of the list sat a name, Naruto Uzumaki. He then turned around and stared outside the window. A small smile started to form on his face. The village was lively, the sun shined brightly, and laughter was everywhere. It was just a normal sunny thursday afternoon in the hidden leaf. The smile suddenly turned into a frown as he thought about that one boy. Twelve years ago the great Kyuubi attacked the village, killing hundreds and traumatizing the rest. It was common knowledge to the adults that the beast was sealed into a young boy, Naruto Uzumaki. For the first eight years the villagers verbally and physically abused the boy, in retaliation you know what the boy did? Absolutely Nothing. He took all their hate with a dead look in his eyes. The boy did not even bother trying. Eventually the villagers backed off abusing him and just decided to ignore him. And this is how Naruto had been living his life for the past twelve years. A small tear ran down his face.

"I'm sorry, I have failed you Minato"

XxX

A young boy was laying down on the floor staring at the ceiling. He has slightly lighter than yellow hair, white as snow skin, and two dark crimson eyes. He was 5ft 2in and incredibly skinny, not that you could tell since he wore a giant black coat covered in pockets and zippers and black baggy pants. This was Naruto. He shifted his head to look outside the window, the sun was setting and the sky was filled with a beautiful arrangement of colours. His stomach let out a slight groan.

"I suppose it is time to eat" he muttered in a bored tone. After standing he only had to move a few steps to reach the kitchen. He lived in a small house in the least populated section of the village, to say his neighborhood was shady was a understatement. After getting kicked out of the orphanage he wandered the streets until he found himself there. A nice old man had let him stay in his house for the night, however when he woke he found the old man dead. After burying him in the backyard Naruto just stayed there. Eventually he was found out but the Hokage gave him the deed to the property.

Sitting down at the kitchen table Naruto looked over to the pantry. With a slight flick of his wrist it flung open, inside was row upon row of instant cup ramen. He waved towards himself lazily and the cup flung towards him. It placed itself perfectly in front of him. With a couple more motions Naruto was staring at a steaming hot cup of ramen. Nobody knew of this strange power that he possessed. He always used it subtly, that along with his hands being hidden by his sleves it was almost impossible to tell it was him. He was incredibly weak physically so if anybody ever got close to him in a fight he would have instantly lost, however that wasn't the case anymore. Training every single Naruto was a master of dodging and his speed was incredible. That factored with the fact that he could fly made him a force to be reckoned with.

Flying, that certainly was a surprise. He discovered this ability when he tried using his ability on himself. It turns out not only was it possible it was incredibly easy, he could do it without even thinking. Sometimes he found himself just floating slightly above the ground. Even without his powers he probably could have flown, he weighed a total of 5 pounds. The weight had to have something to do with his powers but he was unsure. Suddenly a knock on the door could be heard. Taking his time Naruto finished his meal despite the constant knock.

"Naruto! Could you please ope-" the Hokage speech was interrupted as the door opened. A monotone voice broke the silence, "Come in Hokage-sama". He then turned around and walked back into his house. As the Hokage followed behind him he couldn't help but notice how empty the house was, in truth he had never actually been inside. Naruto stopped moving and gestured to a empty chair.

"So Hokage-sama what is the reason for your visit" Naruto asked with no sign of emotion in his voice.

"I just wanted to remind you that the graduation exams are tomorrow" said Hiruzen in response.

"Thanks you for the reminder, however I did not forget. Is that all you came here for?"

"No", Hiruzen sighed, this was not easy for him "I came here to apologize for not being there for you, there is so much I could have done to help you"

Naruto looked at with the same look in his eyes as he always does "What is done is done, I hold no animosity towards you." Hiruzen just smiled and stood up. He spread out his arms for a hug. Waiting for him to leave already, Naruto went in and accepted it. "Goodbye" said Hiruzen as he walked towards the door.

Naruto couldn't help but feel that the apology was more for the Hokage than it was for him.

XxX

The next morning Naruto woke early and was the first to arrive at his class. Iruka and Mizuki were not even there yet. He took his normal position in the back of the class and fell asleep.

Over the next hour and half everybody arrived. As if he had some internal alarm clock Naruto woke exactly 5 seconds before the bell rung.

"Hello Class!" Iruka said with a large grin on his face "Today is the day that some of you will become ninja, I have said everything I have needed to say over the past week so let's just get straight into this!"

The majority of the class erupted into a cheer. They were quickly silenced as Mizuki began handing out the written part of the test. After handing out all the test he started to sit down in his nice comfy chair at his desk.

Sensei, you forgot to hand me one"

Everybody's head shifted to look at the back of the class. Never before had they heard the voice of the kid called Naruto.

"Sorry I did not see you there" said Mizuki with a big grin. He reached into his desk and grabbed a sheet of paper, presumably the test. He walked to the back of the class and handed it to Naruto.

It didn't take Naruto even five seconds to realize that this was not the test everybody else had received. Used to the mistreatment he decided to go along with it. Little did Mizuki know was that all the times he had given Naruto a impossible test it has encouraged him to learn and read, but he wouldn't let Mizuki know that. He always got just the passing grade on those so Mizuki would continue giving him the tests.

Naruto looked at the questions, they were all questions a seasoned chunin would not even be able to answer. Scratch that, most jonin would not even be able to answer these question. A smile started to creep onto Naruto's face, half the class still had their attention on the mysterious kid and were shocked to see something. Naruto's crimson eyes were not dead looking like always they were shining and emanated determination. Seeing the sight Mizuki couldn't help but feel a little uneasy.

XxX

"Time's Up! I will be coming around to collect everybody's test!" Iruka announced to the class.

After collecting almost everybody's paper Iruka made his way towards Naruto and noticed something strange. Naruto whole front page was covered in writing and was not multiple choice. After picking up his paper he froze, 'What is this?! This isn't the test, and these questions are too hard! If I didn't spend all my free time at the library I would never know this! The craziest part was from first glance all the question seemed to be answered correctly!'. Naruto looked up at him and said "Is there something wrong sensei?"

Iruka looked down at him and he couldn't help but smile, he knew deep down inside Naruto had to have some intelligence. But things didn't add up, why did Naruto have a harder test? Then it hit him as he remembered something, Mizuki had forgotten to give Naruto a test, that must have been on purpose just so he could give Naruto this harder one. He was going have to have a word with the hokage after this. He looked up from Naruto's face and noticed everyone was staring at him. "Sorry, Sorry I just got lost in my train of thought, everybody head outside to the courtyard for the remaining parts of the exam!"

XxX

Naruto was currently waiting outside with the rest of the group for Iruka. He stood in the back like usual. He was passing the time by eavesdropping, it was a bad habit but It wasn't hurting anybody. The skill was very useful for gathering information, without it he would probably have no idea how a real conversation went, not that he ever tried to hold one. Eavesdropping had also led to the biggest discovery of his life, not counting his gravity skills. It was that he was the container for the Kyuubi. Honestly, how in the world did the Hokage think anybody could keep their mouths shut. The fact that the Hokage thought he could hide it from was absurd, S-class secret my ass. Naruto was also observing everything all the time, he liked to think that he a pretty good grasp what people's personalities are without ever have even talking to them. When looking around he noticed a pair of pale eyes watching him. They belonged to none other than Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto knew she had a crush on him, the reason why he could never figure out. He had stood up for he once four years ago, it was obvious to him that she liked him because she looked up to him so he decided to show how wrong she was to do so. For some strange reason even after realizing how antisocial and cold he was to the world she still held onto the belief that she loved him. It was baffling and weird.

His train of thought about the Hyuuga heir was interrupted when Iruka and Mizuki appeared with a poof. Mizuki was glaring daggers at him but it didn't faze him in the slightest.

"Hello everybody sorry for the delay!" Iruka announced "We will now begin the physical part of the exam!"

Mizuki then stepped forward " We will be starting with kunai throwing, we will be going in alphabetical order so be ready when you hear your letter coming up!"

Rather than dozing off, Naruto decided to pay close attention to everybody's elses test. He would be doing his own evaluations, not like that would change anything.

"Uzumaki, Naruto"

Everybody turned their attention to him as he slowly stood up and walked over to where Iruka was standing.

"For this portion we will be seeing how accurate you are with throwing, here are 6 kunai, please throw 1 at each target" Iruka told Naruto.

Naruto took the kunai out of Iruka's hand, he nodded and turned towards the targets. In one swift motion he threw all six and they all landed exactly in the center of each target. Everybody was left speechless. "g-good job Naruto." said Iruka a moment after Naruto left to go sit back down, Iruka was not speechless because he hit all the targets, but because Naruto had a disappointed look on his face.

'Tch, the fourth kunai was a little off target so I cheated a little and changed its trajectory. If anyone was paying attention they would have seen it, thank god no one was expected me to throw them that quick' Naruto thought.

As the rest of the kids got tested people kept glancing at him, but none did it more then Shikamaru Nara. He knew Shikamaru was smart and if anybody saw his little trick is was definitely him. He couldn't approach him about it because that would be too suspicious so he decided to let it go since he would be revealing it soon.

It was finally time for taijutsu which would undoubtedly be the hardest part of the exam. Narutos taijutsu was neglected after he learned he could fly, normally this wouldn't be a problem but Mizuki was certainly going to do something.

"Now for the next part of the exam, Taijutsu. Each of you will one by one be going up against me. Taijutsu only. Let us begin!" shouted Mizuki to the class

Like the last test Naruto paid close attention to the fights. It was painfully obvious how much his senseis were holding back. Everybody's taijutsu was laughable, except maybe Sasuke, but that prick was good, Good for a academy student, but he needed to get it out of his head that being good in the academy means almost nothing.

"Uzumaki, Naruto. Would you please come down and fight" announced Mizuki, he didn't even bother trying to hide his excitement.

Naruto walked over to the ring and stood directly across from Mizuki. Speaking quietly enough so that only Naruto heard him Mizuki said "Are you ready to fail demon?!"

Iruka gave Naruto a nervous glance, with what Mizuki pulled during the written portion he was unsure what Mizuki was going to do now. Iruka was only letting this fight happen because everyone was watching, Mizuki couldn't harm Naruto that much. With one last look at Naruto he announced "Begin"

Unlike with the other students Mizuki attacked first, he dashed forward with his fist drawn back. He swung with all his might but Naruto wasn't there. Naruto had simply just drifted towards the left. Turning around he kicked where Naruto was. Naruto just moved out of the way. It was like he was a leaf in the wind. This went on for several more minutes with each strike making Mizuki increasingly more angry. Losing his composure was the reason Mizuki was taken off duty and ordered to be a academy teacher. Everybody could only stare in awe as a academy student was gracefully dodging every strike a chunin could throw at him.

After dodging another strike Naruto started breathing heavily and stopped moving.

"HAH, Tired already! You are not fit to be a ninja! Get ready for a world of pain demon!" Mizuki shouted.

Mizuki crouched down towards the floor. Like a spring he shot up a incredible speeds, at least to the students it was, and ran towards Naruto. He brought his fist up at the exhausted kid for his signature uppercut. Mizuki had the biggest grin on his face, he was finally going to get his revenge on the demon who killed his family!

"Of course I wasn't exhausted, I barely even moved" A voiced said from behind him.

Naruto chopped Mizuki on the back of the head causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. He then looked up at Iruka, "So how did I do Sensei?"

XxX

"Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto exclaimed. Two other Naruto's appeared next to him.

"Congratulations Naruto, you are now a shinobi of the hidden leaf!"

All Iruka got in response was a nod from the boy. Naruto then came up and took his forehead protector, later tonight he would sew it onto his jackets shoulder. Personally, he liked his forehead.

Before Naruto could leave Iruka told him "Come back Monday for your team placement!"

XxX

And that's Chapter 1! This is my first fanfiction and I am sure this chapter has so many flaws. I would appreciate criticism because I really need it. I intend to get better and make this story 100k + words.

I have decided to make this story Naruto x Hanabi for the sole reason that she is pretty cute in the last naruto movie. In this story she will only be two years younger than Hinata and Naruto rather than four.

I am unsure whether or not to put Naruto on team 7 like normal, so if you have any input I will probably listen to you if you review before I write the next chapter.

Thanks for reading this far.

~Saoni


End file.
